How I See You
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: A poor artist is looking for some inspiration. Will she find it in a taciturn, blond stranger? Sanzo x OC


**A/N: This was a sweet story. I loved the plot and I wish I could've written more for it. OAO**

**Guo Daiyu is © to anobouzu (on deviantART); Genjyo Sanzo is © to Minekura Kazuya's Saiyuki (Reload); Story is © to moi~**

* * *

**Part 1**

"The secret of art is love." – Antoine Bourdelle

"What? You mean there's nothing there!"

The bank teller nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Guo-san, but it's true. You spent every last dime. We cannot offer you a loan unless you have some money in your account."

Daiyu lowered her head, her frustration rising considerably. Being an artist really didn't pay much and she knew it, no matter how much it was her ultimate passion.

One of the best art galleries in the city offered her a chance to be in their next show. But she had to find a good model...which she obviously lacked. In her mind, Daiyu panicked.

_Crap... If I don't find a model by tomorrow, I'll lose this chance for sure! And I'm sure as hell not going to find one walking around on the street._

The dark-haired female was roused from her thoughts when she noticed a tall blonde man smoking a cigarette; he stood a few feet from her where the sidewalk met the intersection.

His serious, masculine face was the first thing she noticed. Such a model-like appearance and a perfectly developed bone structure. This man was to be her model!

Daiyu stood up to call to him but the man didn't hear her, for he was listening to music while walking across the intersection. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, an oncoming car screeching towards him.

Rushing over, Daiyu grabbed the man by his arm and yanked him back to the sidewalk. The car screeched on as it ran the red light that just turned green. He looked down at the woman as he removed his earpiece, frowning.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Idiot!" she yelled. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

The blonde man blinked as he watched her point to the out-of-control car. He looked back at Daiyu and scoffed. "Fine. Thank you, then."

Putting his earbud back into his ear, he turned to leave. Daiyu grabbed his arm, her eyes firm and slightly desperate. "I want you to model for my painting."

"..."

"...Well?"

"...No..."

"Why not?"

Lighting another cigarette, the man pulled away from her grip. "I don't model."

"But you have the perfect body! I need it for my art show."

He glared again. "I said no now get lost!" He walked away from her but she stood in front of her. Daiyu wasn't ready to give up such a good model because of stubbornness.

"I promise to pay you well! Please! Please just do it!"

For a minute, he stared into her eyes. Those determined, pleading eyes. Deep in his consciousness, he couldn't say no. The man sighed, slapping his forehead lightly with his palm.

"When do I start work?"

Daiyu spent the next few days with this new man - who she learned was named Genjyou Sanzo. He did several different poses for her to practice on but she became distracted several times, unable to find a good idea for her painting. There was something about him that kept her from her work.

Her heart would beat a million times a minute whenever their eyes met, her cheeks would turn a bright red and she would get embarrassed when he made a snide joke. Every day she spent with him was wonderful and she wished it would continue for as long as she lived...

Until she heard the news one Friday afternoon.

Sanzo was sitting on a platform as Daiyu scribbled on her sketch pad. He was quiet and the silence was eating Daiyu away. If only she could bring up something to converse with him...

"U-Uh...would you like to come to the art show on 4th Street this Sunday?" she asked, her heart raising in hope. "My painting will be placed there for people to see and-"

"I can't."

She blinked. "Why? Are you busy that day?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. I might be leaving the country that day. So this might be my last day modeling for you."

Daiyu almost dropped her charcoal pencil, her eyes widened and her heart broken in two. The blonde man didn't seem to notice her expression as he stood up and took his coat from the rack.

"Thanks for letting me model for you, though," he said with a smirk. "It was fun."

The door closed behind her, the lights in Daiyu's heart switching off. Why was her world suddenly becoming dark?

~ ღ ~

**Part 2**

"Art is a lie that makes us realize the truth." – Pablo Picasso

All through the night, Daiyu cried until she fell to sleep. She couldn't believe the man she had grown to love was now leaving her life. She hated it.

The next morning she could barely concentrate and ended up messing up her entire painting. Frustrated, she ripped up the canvas and threw it to the ground. Daiyu screamed and kicked, her voice muffled by the soundproof walls of her art studio.

No one would hear her cry out. No one would hear her scream...or plead. Not even Sanzo.

Collapsing to her knees, Daiyu continued to weep. But a sudden thought came to her mind. What if she showed him her drawing before he left? Then perhaps...

Confidence returned to the woman as a smile tugged on her lips. Immediately, she grabbed a new canvas and her paintbrushes, sitting down to start working on a new masterpiece...

On the night of the art show, crowds gathered inside as they gabbled on and on about the different pieces of artwork hanging across the walls. Daiyu stood in a short, black dress as she stood by her painting, waving at the passersby and welcoming them to the gallery.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. "Could you explain the meaning behind this piece?"

Daiyu looked over to see a bespectacled gentleman. He studied the painting, then looked over at the blinking woman for an answer. Her face grew sad at the thought and sighed.

"It's...dedicated to a man who's very important to me."

She pointed out the sad, dark colors surrounding a woman with dark hair. Dark blue tears ran down her face as she held her hand over her chest; the heart was bleeding, the trickles of blood running down her chest and mixing with the colors below.

The man fiddled with his glasses and rubbed his chin. "Hmm... And why is she holding her heart?" he inquired.

Unbeknownst to Daiyu, curious people were assembling to look at her painting. They sat quietly and listened as she explained the meaning.

"It was sort of love song but in a painting form," she said. "He captured my heart - sounds silly, I know - but I heard that he was leaving me." She paused, feeling a tear run down her cheek, "And this was how my heart felt when I heard that."

She could hear the soft sobs of the watchers, some of them rubbing their eyes while others applauded. Daiyu blushed when she heard the applause and then a light chuckle.

"I didn't expect you to miss me that much."

Looking over, she saw the man in glasses wink at her. Her dark eyes widened as she ran to embrace him. Crying in his chest, she snuggled him close as his hand ran through her hair.

"Sanzo, you idiot."


End file.
